evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Showdown at the Crooked D/Transcript
(Possible house. Ron is relaxing on a lawn chair.) Ron: ( slurping drink ) Ah. Kim: So, Ron. You're just gonna chill all summer? Ron: "Chillin'", as you put it, is for amateurs. I'm marinating. Kim: "Marinating"? Ron: Marinating: Relaxation for the professional. Mr. Dr. Possible: (walks in dragging luggage) Ready to roll, Kimmy? Ron: (slightly alarmed) Roll? No one said anything about rolling. Kim: Road trip to visit my Uncle Slim. Ron: (relaxing) Okay. I'll be here when you get back. Kim: In Montana. Ron: (alarmed again) Montana? (relaxing) Okay. I'll be here when you get back. Mr. Dr. Possible: Long time since we visited the old Lazy C Ranch. Ron: Lazy? I'm simpatico with lazy. Kim: Well, my Mom has to work. You wanna come with? Ron: Let me consult my marination advisor. Up for Montana, buddy? Rufus: Yee-haw! Ron: Okay, let's get lazy. Mr. Dr. Possible: Here you go, Ronald. Toss these in the car. (dumps luggage into Ron's arms) Ron: ( Straining ) This does not bode well for the Ron-ster. (collapses under the weight) Damn it. (Intro) (Drakken's lair. Shego is sorting through mail.) Shego: Bill, bill, bill... (tossing them into fireplace) What the hell is this? Drakken: (snatches letter) That's for me. (reading letter while Shego peeks over his shoulder) "Dear Mr. Drakken..." It's Dr. Drakken, you dolts! "Thank you for your application..." (continues to read, mumbling then grumbling ) Blast! Rejected again! (Drakken tosses the letter into the fireplace, but Shego snatches it out and begins to read it) Drakken: Shego! (tries to take the letter) Shego: (reading while she holds Drakken off) "Cerebellum Ultra-Smart Super Genius Thinking Society?" (grins at him) Are you kidding me? (lets him take the letter) Drakken: Give it! Shego: Whoa, whoa... and they won't let you join? Drakken: No, and it vexes me to the bone! They have fun singles mixers, and fabulous cruises to nowhere, and the newsletter has the most fiendishly clever word jumbles. Shego: Oh, come on. Why do you want to join some super dorky club? Drakken: To prove that I'm brillianter than a lot of them! Shego: "Brillianter"? Drakken: Most smartest. Whatever. I'm a scientific genius, not a "englist". Shego: "Linguist". Drakken: Stop that! (tries to fit two devices together) I need to invent something so brilliant, so irrefutably mind-bogglingly wowful... Shego: So close. Drakken: ( Deep breath ) ...that no one can deny me my place at the head of the genius table. Shego: If you sat at the bastard table, you'd have a lock. Drakken: Bastard table, I'll give you... Shego! Wait! That's it! Shego: What's it? (Drakken accidentally snaps the goggles he's wearing against his head and groans in pain) Drakken: Ow! The answer is not to build myself up, it's to knock the competition down. Shego: Boop, boop, boop. Crappy idea alert. Drakken: Precisely, Shego. (Mr. Dr. Possible pulls the car into the Lazy C Ranch.) Mr. Dr. Possible: Okay, kids. We're here. Ron: The Lazy C. The lazy me should fit right in. Rufus: Oh, yeah! Kim: Ron, Uncle Slim's ranch is a working ranch. Ron: What? I thought it was a dude ranch. For dudes, like me. (Mr. Dr. Possible opens the back of the car, letting Jim and Tim hop out.) Jim: Giddyap, dad! Tim: We wanna start ropin' 'n ridin', crapboy! Slim: Hey, Squirt! Mr. Dr. Possible: (hugs Slim) Come on, Slim. Don't call me that in front of the kids. Tweebs: (laughing softly) Squirt! Slim: Where's my favorite sister-in-law? Mr. Dr. Possible: She got stuck working double shift at the hospital, so we brought Ronald. Ron: (shaking Slim's hand) Howdy, partner. Rufus: Howdy! Slim: (peering closely at Rufus) How'd your prairie dog lose its hair? Rufus: What a jackass! Slim: Feisty damn little fella. Kim: Where's Joss? She e-mailed me right before the trip about some big surprise. Slim: Well, Joss is going through a phase. Mr. Dr. Possible: What kind of phase? Slim: She's got herself a hero that she absolutely idolizes. Mr. Dr. Possible: (starting to drone on) It's great to have heroes. For me, it was Vlad Lukovic, of Hydraulic Servo-Actuator fame. Kim: ( Sighs ) Mr. Dr. Possible: Man, Could that guy build spacecraft! Used to write to him when I was Joss's age. (pauses, annoyed) Never wrote back. (brightening) So, who's Joss's Vlad Lukovic? Joss: (swings in on a rope and drops neatly into Kim's arms) I can do anything! Slim: Your daughter. Joss: (hugs Kim) 'Cause I'm just like you, Kim. Kim: (hesitantly) Ah... wow! (Ol' Tornado's corral.) Ron: (holds onto his belt and practices walking cowboy style) Oh, yeah! Can I mosey or what? Damn. (screams and ducks behind the twins as he notices a horse behind him) Jim: Are you afraid of horses? Ron: Me, afraid? ( Hyperventilating ) Yes. Tim: It's not a real horse, it's just a robot. Kim: That's the kind of horse he fears most of all. (Flashback to outside of Smarty Mart) Ron: It was ten years ago, out in front of Smarty Mart. (Little Ron puts a coin into the horse's coin slot. He lifts his legs to kick it into action, and the horse suddenly starts bucking, nearly throwing him off as he screams and cries and hangs on for dear life.) (Back to present) Ron: (looking traumatized) I lost two baby teeth that day. Changes a guy. That was a piece of crap. Kim: Ron, you gotta get past this. Joss: (drops in out of nowhere) Yeah, just be like Kim. She's not afraid of nothin'. Kim: Kid, if being like Kim was that easy, I woulda done it a long time ago. Joss: You can try. Ron: Fine. Ron: (tries petting the horse) Nice robot horse... Nice robot... (The horse whinnies angrily and begins bucking wildly, scaring Ron as it rears up in front of him, as if about to attack. Ron screams. The horse freezes as Slim walks over with Mr. Dr. Possible, carrying what looks and chirps like a remote for a car alarm.) Slim: Sorry about that. Old Tornado still has some damn glitches in his get-along. Mr. Dr. Possible: Outstanding work, Slim. Is he cybertronic? Slim: Yep. Runs on a damn solar-powered self-perpetuating power cord. Ron: Mmm-hmm. Ya know, that's exactly what I said to Rufus. Right? Rufus: Oh, yeah. Slim: Hey Squirt, you wanna hit the general store with me? Gotta get some supplies. Mr. Dr. Possible: Sure. You boys behave while I'm gone. Tim: Whatever you say... Jim: (whispering) Squirt. Mr. Dr. Possible: Kimmy, you're in charge. Kim: Okay, dad. Joss: (grabbing Kim) Come on, I got all kinds of stuff I wanna show ya. Kim: (as Joss drags her) Uh, cool. (The local Smarty Mart.) Slim: Where'd they move those habaneros to? Mr. Dr. Possible: If you fixin' to rustle us up some of your damn five-alarm chow, I'm gonna beone happy camper! Slim: Ain't no "damn campers" out in these parts. Mr. Dr. Possible: Oh, right. Buckaroos. Slim: Squirt, you're the best brother a fella could have, but you are a tinhorn, bad as the other fellas they been bringin' in. Mr. Dr. Possible: What fellas? Ramesh: Possible? Mr. Dr. Possible: Ramesh! (shakes his hand) Ramesh: I was wondering when we'd see your sorry self here. Of course, I'm being jocular when I say "sorry self." Mr. Dr. Possible: Gotcha. This is my big brother, Slim Possible. Slim: (tips his hat) Howdy jackass. Mr. Dr. Possible: Hold up there, Ramesh. Why did you expect me? Ramesh: The Wild West Science Fest. Are you padres ready? Mr. Dr. Possible: Uh, I'm in the dark here. Slim: Some meeting of the minds they're havin' at the Crooked D. Ramesh: (knocks on his own head) Only the greatest scientific minds around the world were invited. Mr. Dr. Possible: And I wasn't invited. Ramesh: (awkwardly) Ooh... my bad. Well, we better be getting back to the other super geniuses. Um, toodles. Slim: (bumps Mr. Dr. Possible with the shopping cart) What happened to Squirt, the happy camper? Mr. Dr. Possible: Oh, it's no big deal. I'd rather spend time with you than a bunch of tinhorns, really. Ramesh: Yee-haw! Mr. Dr. Possible: Just wish I knew why I didn't make the cut. (The Crooked D. The scientists are exploring the ranch while Drakken watches from an office. Shego is seated at the desk.) Drakken: Are they all here? Shego: Yes, all the poindexters on your list are here. So, now what? Drakken: Prepare yourself, Shego. For soon, these so-called geniuses will be yesterday's news. I, Dr. Drakken, will be the most brilliant scientific mind on the planet! Shego: Yeah, you know what? I'm gonna go ahead and put this plan in the failed column right now. Drakken: (begins several seconds of frustrated stammering while Shego watches) (Joss's room. Kim and Ron walk in, only to see posters and pictures of Kim covering virtually every space on the walls) Kim: Joss, I don't know what to say. Ron: The word "obsession" comes to mind. Joss: (proudly) Isn't it spankin'? Kim: Totally. I'm... I'm flattered. Ron: You're a little light on the sidekick. Joss: I'd say Wade is a lot more than a sidekick, mister! He runs Kim's website, builds all them gadgets, he keeps the whole operation running! Ron: I'm talking about me. Joss: Who? Ron: The sidekick. Joss: Huh? Ron: Usually acts in a support/distraction role? Joss: Not ringing any bells. Ron: Ron Stoppable? Joss: Never heard of ya. But you must be proud to be a friend of my cousin's. Ron: Oh, you probably don't recognize me without my trusty naked mole rat! (takes out Rufus) Rufus: Ta-da! Joss: Rufus! Ron: Now it's coming back to ya. Joss: I know everything about every one of Kim's adventures, so I know how many times you saved the day! (pokes Rufus in the belly, making him giggle) Ron: And I'm always right there. The guy with the pocket that Rufus comes out of. Joss: (remembering slowly) Oh, yeah. (less impressed) You're the one who's always losin' his drawers. Ron: (defensively, pulling up his pants) Oh, come on, it's only been six or eight times. (Slim's camera room. He and Mr. Dr. Possible walk in.) Slim: Sent a little bird up a couple years ago, so I got an eye on the whole spread. Mr. Dr. Possible: Oh, satellite, huh? So I guess you could take a look at... Slim: The Crooked D? Mr. Dr. Possible: Yeah, where the tinhorn brainiacs are. Slim: You know, Squirt, I'm pretty handy with the cutting-edge tech myself, but I'm nowhere near as smart as you. Mr. Dr. Possible: Oh, now, Slim... I'm not that smart. Slim: 'Course you are, and you know it. Doesn't matter who else knows it. Mr. Dr. Possible: I'd just like to know who put together the guest list. (The Crooked D. The scientists are all lined up. Drakken's voice rings out over a loudspeaker.) Drakken: Ladies and gentlemen! You may now put on your hats and become official buckaroos and buckarettes! Ramesh: Yippie ki-yay! My own ten-liter hat. I am most eager to rope 'em upand ride 'em out! (Ramesh puts on the hat, which instantly beeps.) Ramesh: ( Singing and dancing ) The farmer in the dell! The farmer in the dell! Hi, ho, the dairy-oh! The farmer in the dell! (Speaking) I love these cowboy songs! (The other scientists, all wearing the hats, are dancing and basically acting as if they have no sense. Shego watches from the office window.) Shego: Wow. They're acting so... so... Drakken: Silly? Shego: Not the word I would use, but okay. Drakken: It's because they're wearing my new invention: The silly hat. Ramesh: (Gibberish) Drakken: Anyone who wears one of these hats will act as silly as... Shego: Your outfit? Drakken: I happen to feel muy macho, thank you very much. (demonstrating by removing and replacing Ramesh's hat a few times) Anyway, with the world's most brilliant people incapacitated... Shego: You start looking pretty smart. Drakken: I'll be the greatest mind on the planet, because the rest will be reduced to babbling buffoons! (Maniacal laughter) (Joss's room. Kim is entertaining Joss by telling her about some of her missions. Ron is searching for any hint of himself among Joss's pictures.) Kim: Well, I hate to brag, but it was pretty exciting, that time Drakken had a giant laser drill. Joss: In the world's largest cheese wheel, which was not a cheese-covered building, it was really made of cheese! Kim: Yeah. That time. You know all about the mission, huh? Ron: Hey! Here I am! See, when we busted Duff Killagan in Tokyo, that's me in the background there, see? Rufus: No. Sorry. Ron: Wha...? (peers closely) Oh, you're right. It's a Japanese schoolgirl. Kim: Here's one I don't usually talk about but, since you're a fan, there was a top secret thing called the Centurion Project... Joss: Which Drakken and Killigan wanted, but got stuck on you, and whenever you lied the Centurion bracelet grew and spread all over your body. Boy, howdy! That's a Halloween nobody in Middleton will ever forget! Ron: Was that Halloween? I thought it was a big groundhog day's adventure. Kim: How 'bout when Shego... Joss: Tutored Senor Senior, Jr. How to be a bad guy. Kim: Or when Drakken... Joss: Stole a weather machine. Kim: Ah, you know what? Let's forget about me for a minute. Let's talk about you. Joss: Sure! Kim: What are you into? Joss: You. Kim: Okay... Ron: I'll mosey somewhere else. (leaves with Rufus) Rufus: Later! Kim: Let's go outside. Joss: You got it! Kim: Here's an idea. Why don't you decide what we do? Joss: I have got a great idea! Kim: Excellent. What do you wanna do? Joss: Whatever you wanna do. Kim: ( Groaning ) (Mr. Dr. Possible sneaks into Slim's observation room.) Mr. Dr. Possible: Just a few adjustments to the satellite surveillance system... And... Ron: (pops up behind him) Whatcha doin', Mr. Dr. P? Mr. Dr. Possible: (Stammers, trying to come up with an excuse while he waves his arm to hide the screens) Not spying on the wild west science fest. I can tell you. Ron: Hey, isn't that your pal, Professor Ramesh? Mr. Dr. Possible: It is. Ron: That's one strange square dance. Mr. Dr. Possible: (sullenly) Bet it's a square root dance. Ron: Which is... what? Mr. Dr. Possible: (angrily) I don't know, but it's the sort of thing the smartest people in the world would do. I don't care if I wasn't invited, I'm going over to the Crooked D. Ron: (annoyed) Count me in. It's gotta be better than hanging out with the "Never Heard of Ron" fan club. (Joss's room. Joss is laying on her bed.) Joss: I mean, I know Dr. Drakken is your arch foe, but it seems to me Shego's the really dangerous one. I mean, if she put her mind to do it, she could be the toughest villain out there, don't you think? Kim? (sits up when Kim doesn't answer) Kim? (shouts when she sees Kim isn't there) Kiiiiiiiim! (Kim is hiding in the bathroom with the Kimmunicator.) Kim: Wade? Wade: Hey, Kim. Kim: Please tell me that someone somewhere needs me to do something. Wade: What's the static? Kim: My little cousin's my number one fan. Wade: Aww, how sweet! Kim: Well, at first, but I can't take it anymore. She won't leave me alone. Wade: That's the price of fame. You won't believe what it's like for me when I go the computer store. (Joss is walking outside the bathroom.) Joss: I wonder where she could got to. (overhears Kim talking and stops) Kim: I'm serious, Wade. She's so gotta get a life. Preferably, her own. (Joss gasps, obviously hurt.) Kim: Oh, no! (runs out into the hall to find Joss gone) Wade: She heard you? (A door slams off-screen). Kim: She so heard me. (The Crooked D. The scientists continue dancing around as Ron and Mr. Dr. Possible watch.) Mr. Dr. Possible: Something's not right. They're acting like a bunch of goofs. Ron: Dr. P, sometimes you gotta let your hair down and get loose! Ramesh: (Making motor noises) (Aping) Ron: Maybe some boundaries are being crossed here. Mr. Dr. Possible: What is wrong with you, man? Ramesh: (Blows raspberry) (Two of Drakken's henchmen are on guard duty with binoculars) Henchman#1: (Slurping drink) Henchman#2: What's going on down there? Henchman#1: Looks like trouble. Better report it fast. Henchman#2: (calling in to the office) Hombre 1 to Drakken. We have varmints. Drakken: (on the phone) We have what? Varmints? What is a varmint? Shego, here. You speak hombre. (passes her the phone) Shego: Give me that. Howdy, hombre. What in tarnation is a'goin' on? (listens, and sounds very pleased) ...Looks like we got us some varmints. Drakken: What does that mean?! (Joss's room. Kim walks in and finds Joss) Kim: Hey, um... I'm sorry. I mean, it was so nice that you picked me to be your hero, and I end up being a total jerk. Joss: It's not your fault. Kim: It is. It really is. I mean, you're... Joss: Just a nobody, stuck here in the middle of nowhere. Kim: Joss, I was just a nobody. (starting to babble) I mean, not a nobody. Nobody's a "nobody." Everybody's somebody, right? Joss: (confused) Is this supposed to make me feel better? Kim: I'm just a regular person. I'm into cheerleading, and boys... sometimes, you know, regular stuff. Joss: You do incredible stuff. You save the world! Kim: Joss, I'm just, you know, me. That's all I ever try to be. And it turned out that sometimes being me is enough to save the world. Joss: Yeah! And that's why being you is so cool! Kim: Try being you. It'll be even cooler. Joss: Doubt it. Slim: Kim! You best get down here. (Slim's camera room. Kim and Joss run in and speak at the same time.) Kim and Joss: What's the sitch? Joss: Oops. Sorry. Kim: No big. (On one screen, Mr. Dr. Possible and Ron are surrounded by henchmen with shock sticks) Kim: Ron and dad? Joss: Captured by Shego! That means your arch foe is next door. (excited) Spankin'! Kim: Joss, it is not "spankin'." It's serious. Joss: But nothing ever happens 'round here. This is major! Kim: That's what I'm afraid of. (Crooked D jailhouse. Drakken locks Ron and Mr. Dr. Possible in a cell.) Drakken: So, we've got a new team here. The genius and the lack-wit. Ron: Don't let him call you a lack-wit! Mr. Dr. Possible: Whatever your evil scheme is, Lipsky, it won't work. Drakken: A-ha, but it already has. And all prisoners will refer to me as Dr. Drakken. Mr. Dr. Possible: You'll always just be Drew Lipsky, the science student who couldn't make the grade. Drakken: I will now. You see, Possible, I've adjusted the curve. Mr. Dr. Possible: You gathered the greatest minds on the planet here, so you could alter their intelligence and make yourself seem smarter. Ron: A-ha! How's he doing that? Drakken: That's for me to know and you to find out. Mr. Dr. Possible: It's obviously those cowboy hats. They probably contain some hidden circuitry that alters brain wave efficacy. Drakken: (annoyed) You Possibles take the fun out of everything! Shego: (bursts in) It runs in the family. There's a Possible posse heading into town! (The other Possibles appear on a hill overlooking the Crooked D, riding robotic horses. A mini-telescope emerges from Slim's hat, zooming in on Shego and the henchmen on horseback.) Slim: Looks like they're expecting us. That's a passel of hombres. Joss: Do we take 'em? Kim: Gotta remember, Joss. Tweebs: Anything's possible for a Possible! Kim: Let's ride. (Kim leads the charge into the ranch. Shego whistles and sends the henchmen riding out.) Jim: Hicka-bicka-boo? Tim: Hoo-sha! (Jim and Tim lasso two henchmen and pull them off their horses and into each other, causing their shock sticks to shock both henchmen. Slim faces a group of henchmen.) Slim: You know what's nice about robot horses, partner? Magna-hooves. (Slim's horse rears up, attracting the shock sticks to its hooves, then breaking them on the ground with a stomp. Kim dodges past two henchmen, and Shego rides out to face her. They exchange blows, Kim falls from her horse. Shego attempts to stomp Kim with her horse, but Kim dodges and jumps back on her horse. Two henchmen chase Joss, who leads her horse on and off a sidewalk. The henchmen are so busy following that they don't notice a low hanging sign and slam right into it. Shego and Kim ride side by side, exchanging blows. Joss follows them. Shego swipes a post with her glowing hand, and part of a roof collapses and almost hits Joss. Kim doubles back to check on her.) Kim: Hang on, Joss. I'll bust out Dad and Ron. (fires her grappling hook and swings at Shego) Joss: (copies Kim with a homemade grappling hook) So not the drama. (is yanked off her horse) Ooh! (Joss and Kim collide in mid-air, getting tied up in their ropes. Slim and the twins are surrounded by an electrified fence trap.) Shego: Thanks, kid. Couldn't have done it better myself. (Crooked D jailhouse. The Possibles and Ron are locked in a cell.) Kim: (Straining to reach the key) Joss: (Sighs) This is all my fault. Slim: Well, l'il darlin', now you can't just go imitatin' everything you see cousin Kim doing. Mr. Dr. Possible: Don't blame yourself, Joss. It's my fault for being such a nosey parker. Kim: Dad... Ron: Kim, the man's a nosey parker. Kim: Ron! Ron: Fear not. We've got this escape in the pocket. (snaps fingers and Rufus emerges) Rufus: Gotcha! (Rufus leaps for the keys, but only grazes them. He moans in disappointment.) Ron: Rufus. Kangaroo rat! (Rufus poses like a kangaroo, leaps up, and grabs onto the keys.) Joss: He did it! (Rufus's added weight reveals the keys were hanging on a level, which sounds an alarm. Rufus yanks the keys free and lands on the floor, sliding to the door just as Drakken comes in with henchmen and grabs him. The Possibles and Ron groan. Drakken turns off the alarm.) Drakken: You actually fell for the whole "key near the cell door" ruse? And you're not even wearing the silly hats! (tosses Rufus to Ron) Ron: Good hustle anyway, buddy. Mr. Dr. Possible: I just want to know one thing about your evil plan, Lipsky. Drakken: Well, I do like to gloat about the nuances of my schemes. Fire away. Mr. Dr. Possible: If you gathered the greatest minds on the planet, why did you leave me out?! Drakken: Because you're a Possible! You people are such pests! Slim: Yep. (something in Slim's shirt pocket beeps) Drakken: What was that? Slim: What? Drakken: That "boop boop." Slim: Oh, that. Twern't nothing. That was just me activating Old Tornado. Drakken: Is that all? Well, never mind, then. Wait. Who is "Old Tornado"? (A robot horse bursts in, whinnying madly and knocking henchmen aside.) Mr. Dr. Possible: That's my big brother. Drakken: Good horsie! (Tornado rears up and activates his magna-hooves. Drakken's belt buckle pulls away from him.) Drakken: What's he doing? (Drakken's belt buckle tears off and flies to Tornado, dropping his pants. The cell door flies off as well. Drakken screams and runs off) Ron: See? The little pony outside Smarty Mart could never do that. Slim: Yep. Old Tornado is one of a kind. Kim: Come on. Let's get Drakken. (Kim and Ron climb on Tornado, but Shego snatches Slim's remote from them) Shego: Oh, I'll take that. (Shego causes Tornado to buck wildly) Kim: Hang on, Ron. (Kim soon falls off. Ron hangs on in fear and screams as Tornado runs wild.) Ron: ( Screaming ) Little horsie, come back! Shego: This is good time fun. Kim: Give me the remote, Shego. Shego: I don't think so. And if you come any closer, your sidekick gets bucked into the next county. Mr. Dr. Possible: Can we do anything? Slim: No. Mr. Dr. Possible: 'Fraid of that. Jim and Tim: Now! (they try to lasso Shego) Shego: (Growling) What?! (she's burns up the ropes with her plasma, freeing herself) Tim: No fair. (Tornado runs past with Ron still hanging on and screaming. Kim makes a grab for the remote.) Shego: Hiya! (Shego knocks Kim into a drinking trough full of water. Kim rises, about to try again.) Shego: (shaking a finger at Kim) Ah ah ah. (Joss takes out her grappling hook and fires it.) Kim: Oh, no. (Joss snags a barrel, using it to catapult herself onto Tornado's back.) Kim: That's original. Ron: That was bad-dical! Joss: (Giggling) Thanks. Just doin' the Joss thing. (hits a hidden button on Tornado) Ron: (as Tornado slows and comes to a stop) Whoa, whoa! (confused) Huh? Shego: (also confused) Huh? Kim: (snatches remote from Shego, who runs) I'll take that. Ron: What did you say to it? Joss: Oh, nothin'. I just knew there was an off switch back here. (shows him) Kim: See? I couldn't have done that. (Drakken emerges from an alley, wearing a barrel. Shego runs up, startling him.) Shego: Dr. D., I'd say it's about time to vamoose. Drakken: We need something big to cover our escape. I've got it! (They return to where the scientists are still acting goofy) Drakken: (yelling) Stampede! (The scientists ignore him.) Drakken: No, seriously, fellas. A stampede would be very helpful here. Shego: Allow me. (Shego fires several blasts, startling the scientists and herding them out of the corral, toward the Possibles and Ron. Drakken and Shego escape in their hovercraft.) Slim: That there is dang weird. (Mr. Dr. Possible runs after the stampede.) Kim: Dad! (Mr. Dr. Possible knocks off all the silly hats.) Ramesh: Possible? What's this all about? (Mr. Dr. Possible punches through a hat, causing it to short-circuit.) Mr. Dr. Possible: Silly hats. (The Lazy C dining room. Slim is cooking.) Slim: (Slurping) Well, Squirt, did you work up an appetite? Mr. Dr. Possible: Yes, I am hankerin' forsome grub, I'll tell you what. Slim: Maybe you're not such a tinhorn after all. Kim: Hey, where's Joss? Jim: Haven't seen her for a while. Tim: Me, neither. Mr. Dr. Possible: She was bending Ronald's ear about something. (Joss's room. Kim walks in) Kim: Are you guys ready to eat? (Joss is covering her wall with pictures and posters of Ron as Ron watches.) Kim: Oh, boy. Joss: Kim, I just figured out who the real hero is around here. Kim: Ron? Joss: Totally! Ron: It's hard to argue. Joss: Ron here is afraid of practically everything, but does he let his fears keep him from sidekickin'? Ron: (confidently) I do not. Rufus: Atta boy! Joss: Let's face it, Kim. You can do anything. So facing all those dangers and villains, well, it's just like you say. No big. Kim: Well... I guess. Joss: A fella filled with that much fear always chargin' into action with you? Seems to me that's a true hero. Ron: I can tell she's a Possible. Smart as a whip, this kid!